Daddy's Little Girl-- A Rucas Fanfiction
by RilayaTrash
Summary: You asked for Rucas sex and you got it! This one does have a kink though :) Lucas texted Riley during the day, asking her to come over afterschool the next day.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy called me last night and told me to come over tomorrow after school. So, I listened. I walked up to his front door, wearing a pale pink dress with lace at the ends, and knocked. He opened the door, grinning widely as he looked me over.  
"Well, Princess looks absolutely adorable, now doesn't she?"  
"Cmon Luca- I mean, Daddy... am I really that cute?" I quickly fixed my mistake. But it wasn't enough.  
He quickly grabbed my wrist, pulling me close and whispered, "What do you call me?"  
"D-daddy," I whimpered.  
"That's better, Kitten. Now come inside and go straight to the bedroom."  
I walked past him, and as I did so he planted a light tap on my behind, causing me to squeak alittle in delight. I walked past the kitchen and down the hall, making a right into Daddy's candle-lit bedroom. I leaped up onto the bed, awaiting his arrival. Soon enough, Daddy was standing in the doorway with no shirt on. He walked over to me, handing me a bag full of kitten items.  
"Are these for me, Daddy?" I love it when Daddy buys me kitten stuff...  
"Yes, they are, baby girl. Now go put them on," He replied.  
I started to leave the room when he stopped me, "No reason to leave the room, is there?"  
I shook my head, stripping out of my lacey dress and removing my shoes. I pulled out some fluffy cat ears, which I clipped on, and a long fluffy tail, which I applied to my butthole.  
I started to put on the collar when I turned to Lucas and cried out, "Daddy, help me!"  
He came over, clipping the collar on.  
"My Princess looks adorable," he spoke softly.  
I giggled delightfully, prancing around on all fours, the tail swishing behind me. I crawled over to Daddy, rubbing my head up against his legs, purring loudly.  
"Good kitten," he pulled his feet up onto the bed. He pulled his pants and underwear off.  
"Come here and lick Daddy's cock," he said.  
I sat down on my rump, "No."  
He shot up looking me in the eyes, "What did you say?"  
I glanced away for a moment before returning his gaze, "No!"  
He stood up, and walked over to me. He lowered his head and growled, "Someone's being naughty. Now you'll get a little discipline. I hope this is what you wanted." He aligned his cock with my mouth, shoving it in.  
Little did he know... this is exactly what I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy forced his cock into my mouth, running back and forth, causing me to make a choking noise.  
"D-daddy...p-please..." I choked out around the cock in my mouth.  
"Just alittle more, Princess," he said in a reassuring tone, which I'm sure he didn't mean to use. After a few more minutes, he pulled it out. His penis was completely erect.  
He grinned, "Now time for the real punishment." He pulled me up onto the bed, forcing me on all fours. He held my tail up, once again aligning his penis, not with my mouth, but with my vagina. Then, all of a sudden, he shoved it in with force. I groaned loudly.  
"That's right, baby girl," he growled animalistically as he pounded his penis into me. I whimpered, clawing at the sheets. God, it felt so good.  
"Daddy..." I moaned loudly.  
"I think you're enjoying this too much," he stopped pounding so hard and slowly moved back and forth.  
I cried out in dismay, "No Daddy, fuck me harder!"  
He grabbed my hair, pulling my head back, "It's not up to you, is it?" I groaned and cried out loudly.  
"This is the worst punishment, Daddy. I shouldn't have disobeyed you. I'm sorry, please-"  
"Fine," he grumbled, "Anything for my Princess." He picked up speed again, pushing his cock in and out rapidly.  
After a few minutes, I finally climaxed, getting fluid all over his sheets. I turned around, collapsing into his arms. He held me tightly.  
"I love you, Princess," he mumbled through my messy hair, which he had buried his face into.  
"I love you too, Daddy."  
Daddy and I cleaned up the mess before finally snuggling down into the sheets.


End file.
